My Coffee's Cold!
by Mystoriesaremybabies
Summary: All Hinata wanted was to drink her coffee and do some research for one of her classes, but with squealing fangirls, an irritatingly handsome male and her inability to keep her nose out of things, she'll get more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy.**

**This is just an idea I got the other day. I love coffee...So, yeah.**

**Oneshot story, but I might do a sequel if this gets a good response.**

**Don't own Naruto,**

**Onward!**

Hinata Hyuga was annoyed beyond belief. A library coffee shop was supposed to be a calm and tranquil environment, wasn't it? That's what the sign outside promised. Although, she supposed, it wasn't really the staff's fault. The girl working behind the till, who couldn't have been older than sixteen, was looking fairly intimidated by the growing crowd of teens.

Specifically the growing crowd of teenage _girls. _

Now why, of all of the places in all of the world, would they choose this tiny little place with barely any room due to all of the books? The answer was simple: a boy.

Not just a boy, however; a _very _handsome boy, who looked more annoyed than flattered at all of the attention he was getting. She'd seen him around the university before, although she was positive he wasn't taking the same major as her. Girls hovered around him like little baby chicks who wanted the attention of their mother, though Hinata would take a wild guess that the kind of attention they wanted was significantly different.

Hinata couldn't understand what was so good about one lousy male. Yes, he was handsome... And obviously smart if he could get into a university as prestigious as Konohagakure, but she still couldn't see the immense attraction that other girls seemed to be drawn to. She'd much rather focus on graduating her classes, which she wouldn't be able to do if those idiots kept disturbing her research time. She was smart and she'd taken mythology as an extra class as well as the core ones she'd needed, simply because it was something that interested her. Even though she didn't particularly need the class, she still wanted to put the effort in, and frankly she'd been tolerating those idiots for far too long that particular day.

Deciding to give herself, the girl behind the till _and _the boy who was currently being talked to death a break, she stalked across the room and stood behind who looked to be the most mature one of the banshees.

Tapping her foot, she waited patiently for acknowledgement. The boy noticed her, but he simply glared, probably thinking she was another fan girl. She couldn't blame him, she thought to herself.

When eventually she got tired of tapping her foot, she cleared her throat. Someone surely had to have noticed her by now, but if they did they give any hint of doing so. Hinata was starting to get pissed off again.

Clearing her throat, she said in a calm and levelled voice, "Excuse me."

No one answered her. "Excuse me." She tried again.

The same results.

_Now, _she was really pissed. Hyugas were known for being calm and collected, but Hinata had always been the odd one out. She was the one with the short temper, the one who wanted to study something other than business and the one who absolutely hated, more than anything in the world, being ignored.

"_Excuse me._" Hinata said while trying to tame her temper.

Finally, one of them noticed her. "What do you want, slut?" The one who she had originally thought was the mature one asked. "If you're here for Sasuke kun, he's busy...And he doesn't associated with people like you."

_Pssst...Should have known that banshees can't be mature._

"One, I'm not a slut and I think that it would be very hypocritical to call me one when you yourself are dressed in _those _type of clothes." Hinata pointed out. She gave a small, satisfied smirk at the girl's face before continuing, "And if you're referring to the boy behind you, I agree that he is _very _busy...Most likely trying to block out all of your annoying voices."

Hinata looked to the boy, who the girl had called Sasuke, and saw him nod slightly in agreement.

"Whatever," the girl muttered, "he'd much rather hear my voice than yours." She argued.

Hinata sighed. She was tempted to throw the girl through a wall...Or off a bridge; both sounded like good ideas. Ah, so tempting, but first the mission; to make these girls fuck off. "Do you really think I'm bothered if that guy wants to hear my voice or not? All I know is that I'm sick of hearing _yours, _so please do me a favour and fuck off."

"You little bitch!" The girl exclaimed, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

Everyone on the cafe had gone silent now, all eyes on Hinata and the squealing teen. "Look," Hinata started, feeling her last bit of self restrain wearing away, "I don't know who you think you are, but I'll speak to you how I think you deserve to be spoken to. All you've been doing since walking in here is chatting that poor guy to death. He's probably as sick of you as I am, so I'll say it one more time; fuck off, _or else._"

The girl suddenly looked fairly intimidated and decided to listen to Hinata, leading her tribe out of there before anything could actually happen.

Hinata did a small victory dance in her head and thanked Kami for the peaceful silence that settled over the shop.

Giving an exaggerated salute to Sasuke, Hinata turned around and prepared to walk back to her table...

...Before she was un expectantly tugged back by her wrist.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed as her body was spun around.

No one gave an answer, but Hinata found herself staring up into onyx eyes. Waiting for some kind of answer, and not getting one, Hinata let out an annoyed sigh, "What?"

Sasuke smirked slightly but seemed to be relieved, "You got all of those girls to go away without even breaking a sweat." He stated.

"You're welcome," Hinata said, "but please let go of me."

"You must be some kind of good luck charm."

Hinata laughed at that. _Bad luck, yes. Good luck...Nah._

"The first time I've ever been compared to good luck." Hinata commented, growing irritated when she realised that Sasuke still hadn't let got of her wrist.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated, finally obliging with letting go of her wrist. Hinata raised her head up to see that he was looking expectantly at her.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke Uchiha. My name is none of your business." With that she abruptly turned around and hurried back to her table.

Sitting back down at her table, she sipped her coffee and decided that she'd spent enough time in front of her laptop that day. As she prepared to pack her things away, a figure sat down in the seat across from her.

"You again." She muttered, clearly annoyed.

Smirking boldly, Sasuke answered, "Me again."

Hinata glared at him, but it seemed as though he was immune her. "If I tell you my name, will you go away?" She asked.

Sasuke just smirked at her.

"Hinata Hyuga...Now go." She made shooing gestures with her hands, but Sasuke didn't budge.

She glared...

...and glared...

...and glared...

"What will it take to get you to go away?" She exclaimed.

"A kiss"

Wait...What?

Hinata leaned forward so that her face was extremely close to his. "Listen, I don't go around kissing random guys, so why don't you just stand up, walk out of that door and not look ba-!"

Hinata's speech was interrupted when lips suddenly crashed onto hers. She opened her mouth in protest, but Sasuke just took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. Although she hated to admit it, the kiss was admittedly amazing. Their tongues wrestled for domination; his annoyingly being the winner. She gasped as he bit down on her bottom lip before separating himself from her. Gaping like a fish, she watched as Sasuke stood up.

"Well, Hinata Hyuga, I'll see you around."

Only just comprehending what had happened, Hinata growled. The guy just waltzes on up to her with that cocky smirk and unbelievable hotness and catches her off guard.

_No one _catches her off guard! She'd have to be more careful in the future; somehow she knew he'd keep his word about seeing her again.

And through all of this, her coffee had gone cold.

Fucking bastard.

**What did you guys think? Bad? Good? Leave a review...**

**If you guys have any suggestions or anything for their meeting, if I do a sequel, then let me know.**

**See ya later alligators!**


	2. AN

**Hey guys!**

**So I've posted a sequel called 'Get to Know You' on my profile.**

**A lot of you guys wanted a sequel so I worked really hard to write one for you.**

**Check it out :)**


End file.
